A Beautiful Mystery
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Amane was taken by the fellowship of the sun for being a 'Disgrace to humans'. Locked in a cell in the basement she comes to realise she isn't alone. She is locked in with Godric, a vampire. Her life takes a drastic turn after that. Godric/oc/Ericc
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay, I know I already have stories I need to update, but this has been stuck in my head stopping me from writing my other stories. So i am posting it, in hopes I will be able to continue the rest of my stories :P This is a slight AU story for True Blood. Read and Review please!_**

* * *

"You can't do this, you over muscled grampa!" She scowled, as she was tossed into a cell in the bottom of the big church. She took a second to glance at the bars, that looked to be made of silver. What the hell?

"I can do what I like, you filthy fangbanger!" The man, guard, whatever, scowled back, before walking away, ignoring the girls calls as he went. She huffed as she heard the door slam, before looking around. The cell was rather big, for being a cell. It was also dark. Very dark, especially with the door shut. But she could still see, kind of. She noticed a bed in the corner, with a person on it, and slowly walked forward.

She let out a groan when she did. The person, or rather, guy, looked dead. He looked about her age, 18, with dark hair and extremely pale skin, paler than hers. And that was saying something, since her nickname in high school was ghost. But while he looked dead, he also looked alive. Thats when it hit her. He was a vampire. No wonder they had silver bars. She slowly backed away, choosing to sit on the other side of the room, glaring at the vampire. Fuck her life, that was the last time she went to a vampire bar.

For a while she just sat there. And he never moved. He was probably sleeping, since it was daytime. But she looked at her watch. It was almost sunset, which means a vampire, who had been down here for god knows how long would wake up, and was probably hungry. She groaned at the thought.

"What is the matter, lite en?" The voice made her jump. She glared at the vampire as he slowly sat up.

"Oh, nothing, just trapped in a cell with a vampire. Life couldn't be better." She said sarcastically.

"Do not fear, lite en, I will not harm you." His voice was calm.

"Yea. Am I supposed to believe that?" She snorted.

"Why did they put you here? Gabe said you were a fangbanger, but I know that is not true." He stated. He heard that?

"Apparently, I chose the wrong bar to get a drink." She stated. His only response was a nod.

"You aren't hungry, are you?" She asked.

"I have already told you, lite en, I will not hurt you." He said again. That didn't answer her question. She stayed quiet for a moment.

"So, fangy, how long have you been down here?" She asked.

"Godric."

"What?" She asked confused.

"My name. Is Godric." He stated. She nodded.

"Okay, Godric, how long have you been down here?" She asked again.

"Not long. Tell me, lite en, what is your name?" He asked. Why did he keep calling her that.

"Amane, and stop calling me that." She huffed, causing Godric to smile.

"But it suits you so." He stated.

"What does it mean?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Little one." He stated. She huffed, standing to glare at him.

"I am not-!" She stopped short when he stood up, towering over her small 5'2 form. She huffed. Okay, she was short, but at least she had boobs. Godric's eyes moved away from her, and to the door. His hands grabbed the bars, trying to remove them. She cringed at the burning sound.

"What are you-" She watched as he pulled the bars clean off the wall. She gasped, as he threw them to the side, two guards came running down the stairs, one going for Godric the other for Amane. He pulled a knife, but before Amane could do anything, the guard was gone, hitting the wall with a sickening thud. Godric stood in front of her.

"Are you uninjured, lite en?" He asked. She nodded, and was about to say yes, when she noticed his eyes darkened, and zone in on her arm. She looked down, and noticed it bleeding, when had that happened? She glanced back up at him nervously. He grabbed the arm. She was about to move away when he cut his finger on his fangs, and ran it along her wound, healing it. She gasped.

"How did y-" SHe stopped when his mouth descended on her arm, licking it clean of the blood. Her face flushed red. "Um-" He pulled back as they both heard a scream. He grabbed her arm, bringing her up the stairs at what felt like warp speed. He let go as he pulled her into a room, where the guard that had thrown her in the cell with him was about to rape some poor girl. He ripped the guy off of her in the blink of the eyes, and the girl sat up, covering herself as she looked at him.

"Godric?" She asked, sounding confused and shocked. The girl continued to button her dress as Godric grabbed the guards face.

"Godric! Its me!" The guy tried to plead, but Godric snapped his head in one swift motion. Amane cringed. Godric looked at the blonde.

"You should not have come." He stated. They all looked towards the stairs when they heard screaming.

"Bill!" The girl said, standing up. Well someone was excited. Godric had his eyes closed.

"No. I'm here my child, down here." He said. On cue another vampire whooshed into the room. WTF. Child? This guy looked older than Godric, and a HELL of alot taller. He stood next to Amane, and she barely came up to his shoulders. Well fuck, she was short. He never took his eyes off of Godric as he whooshed over to him.

"Godric." He said, looking at Godric, before kneeling in front of him. Okay, this was getting a little to weird for her taste. Was this some sort of gay bromance thing?

"You should not have sent humans after me." Godric stated.

"I had no other choice. These _savages _seek to destroy you." The blonde vampire said, slowly looking up.

"I am aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you." He said, gesturing to the unconscious guy who Amane just noticed.

"He tipped off the fellowship, they set a trap for us." The blonde girl said.

"How long has it been since you fed?" He asked. Amane shifted uncomfortably as the memory of him licking the blood of her arm came back. The blonde girl looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric said, as an alarm went off. Oh joy. They all looked around.

"Save the human. Go on." Godric stated, glancing at the blonde girl.

"I am not leaving your side" The vampire said.

"I can take care of myself." Godric stated.

"We have to go." The girl said, stepping forward.

"Spill no blood on your way out. GO." He said. Glancing at Amane. The girl walked forward, and the other vampire stood up. He glanced at Amane, before leaving. Amane looked at Godric.

"Go with them." said. She nodded, before going up the stairs. She walked up right as they were watching guards lock it up. He went to move but the girl stopped him. Amane rolled her eyes, walking out before either could stop her. Instantly fake tears filled her eyes as the men looked at her.

"Ma'am you need to get out of here" One said.

"The-the vampire! He is back there, I watched him k-k-" She stuttered, fake tears falling. All the men took off yelling reassurances as the went. Amane rolled her eyes as she wiped away the tears. the other two walked up, the vampire glaring at her before opening the door and glancing out. The blonde girl smiled at her. They all saw the people with stakes coming up.

"Eric! The sanctuary." The girl said. They all turned and headed into the sanctuary. She had a hard time keeping up with his pace.

"Where is the exit?" He asked.

"Back that way." She said, pointing.

"There are several exits, actually." A voice said. They stopped as Steve Newlin walked out. "The easiest one for you is straight to hell." The doors opened, and the Soldiers of the Sun walked in. Their weapons looked terrifying.

"Let us go. Save yourselves! No one has to die!" The girl said.

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn, you are either with us, or against us. We are prepared for armageddon." This guy had issues.

"The vampire you were holding hostage got away. He was a sheriff, he would send for help." She said.

"Im not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here." He pointed to Eric. Amane glanced at him. He looked at the girl.

"Ill be fine." He said, walking up.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a Holy Bonfire at dawn." The guy said with a laugh. He needed mental help. She watched as he lay on the altar, and they put the chains on him. More sizzling.

"I offer myself in exchange for godrics freedom, as well as the girls." Eric said.

"Thats noble, but they are just as damned as you are. They are traitors to their race. The human race. Maybe we should tie them to you, so you can meet the sun together." He said. Definitely needed mental health. The girl struggled, but Amane stayed still, there was no point. "These marshmallows would roast up nicely." Amane scowled, that had better not have been a reference to her skin, or her hair. There was screaming from outside and the doors swung open.

'SOOKIE!" A vampire yelled. The girl looked happy. She must be sookie, and that was probably Bill. The reverend held a gun to Sookie.

"One more step and she dies."

"If she dies, everyone in here will die." He growled back. "Let her go now."

"Honestly what do they see in you? Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here." The men moved forward.

"Dont! He has done nothing to you." Sookie said.

"Sookie I will be fine." Bill said.

"NEWLIN!" A voice yelled, and the reverends hand was shot with a paint ball. The gun fell, as he screamed in pain. "Let her go you fuckwad!" Another paintball hit his forehead, right between the eyes. Amane barely resisted the urge to laugh. The vampire moved, hitting the men that had sookie. He went to help her but one swift kick to the groin of the man holding her and he was down. She grabbed the gun as Sookie went to remove the chains, despite Bills protest.

"Lets get out of here." She said, as Eric sat up, healing. He shot up, grabbing Newlin by the neck and slamming him down.

"Eric! Do not kill him!" Sookie said.

"Kill him. Kill the mother fucker." The man who shot him yelled. Amane sighed, running a hand through her hair, this was like a bad soap opera.

"Go ahead. We are willing to die." Amane bit back a groan. This was a bad soap opera. Some ominous noises caught everyone's attention. the doors opened, and lots of vampires marched in. Led by a classic cowboy. Amane rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Newlin. You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thongs while you and your men come around and lynch us. We will kill you first. Same way we did your father." Bill side.

"Oh god." Sookie said.

"MURDER! MURDERS!" Newlin yelled, trying to break free.

"Destroy them. All of them!" The vampire said, and a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She looked back to see it was Sookie, who smiled at her. They all moved at once, grabbing people.

"Go, go now!" Bill yelled, grabbing Sookie.

"Enough." Godric said. He didn't yell, but everyone froze anyways, looking at him. He stood on the platform above them. "You came for me, I assume? Underling."

"Yes, Sheriff" The cowboy growled.

"These people have not harmed me. See? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin? I did not wish to create bloodshed when I was called forth. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate will subhumans. Kill me. Do it." He said, opening the collar of his shirt for Eric, who looked very unimpressed. "Jesus will protect me." Amane let out a snort at that, rolling her eyes.

"I am actually older than your jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." He said, before whooshing, disappearing for a second, before appearing behind Newling and grabbing him, pulling him up. "Good people, who of you are willing to die for this man's madness?" There was silence in the room. "Thats what I thought. Stand down everyone. Go home, people, it is over now. People started filling out, and Amane went to go with them.

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Godric said, throwing Newlin down. Amane walked down the aisle, heading for the door. "Come." Amane heard him step down the stairs. Amane was just outside the church when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to see Godric.

"I am sorry you had to witness that, lite en." He said. That damn name again.

"Uh-huh" She said, going to walk.

"Come, lite en, to my nest. We can talk there." He said, and Amane scoffed.

"No, I am good." She said, and a growl came from right behind her. She jumped, and turned to see the blonde vampire, Eric.

"Eric, avgå" (stand down) Godric said, and the vampire glared at her before walking away. "Please, I wish to speak to you. They will be celebrating my return." Amane sighed, she had a feeling that if she said no, Eric would eat her. She nodded, and he smiled down at her.

* * *

Amane stood, leaning against the wall of the very modern house. It was definitely her style house, but she did feel out of place. Humans and vampires alike kept staring. Yes, she had odd looks, but they were being just plain rude. She looked down at her mint green dress, and ballet flats. she felt odd. And her white hair and purple eyes made her stick out even more. She had watched the two vampires, bill and eric, argue over something in the back room, and decided that she was definitely in a soap opera. A girl came marching through with the knocked out man from earlier.

"Here. This is the one who betrayed you." She said, throwing him down.

"He is yours, is he not?" Godric asked the woman.

"He is." She said.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked. She took a moment to answer.

"I thought I did." She said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"It appears you love him still." Godric stated.

"I do. I am sorry. But you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please." She said.

"You are free to go." Godric said.

"What?!" The cowboy vampire asked angrily.

"The human is free to go." Godric repeated. "And do not return, i fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty." The cowboy said.

"This is my verdict." Godric stated. "Eric."

"Yes?" The tall blonde said, stepping forward.

"Escort them out. Make sure he is safe." Godric said.

"Yes, Godric." He said. The woman thanked him. Everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing. Godric motioned for her to come sit next to him. She did, sitting down.

"How are you, lite en?" He asked.

"I feel like I have been in a Soap Opera for the past day." She stated dryly. He looked confused. "You don't know what that is do you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You make it sound unpleasant, for that I apologize." He said.

"Why? You didn't throw me into a cell with a vampire." She stated. Eric walked back in. He made a motion for her to leave, and she scoffed at him, staying where she was. He glared at her, taking a threatening step forward.

"She stays, Eric." Godric stated.

"The cube has been dispatched, I told him not to stop driving until he reached the mexican border. I have arranged for an AB- human for you, extremely rare." Eric stated, squatting down next to Godric.

"Thank you, but I am not hungry." Godric stated.

"You have to eat eventually, I doubt the fellowship had anything to offer." Eric said, and Godric glanced at ame. Erics gaze snapped to her as well, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I have already ate." Godric stated.

"Why didn't you leave when I first came for you?" Eric asked.

"They did not treat me badly. You would be surprised at how ordinary most of them are." Godric stated.

"They do nothing but feed on the flames of hatred for us." Eric growled.

"Lets be honest, we are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved, we have only grown more brutal. More predatory. They don't fancy treating humans as equals. The fellowship evolved because we never did so."

"Is that why you didn't fight when they took you?" Eric asked. Amane looked at the fire. This was boring.

"I could have killed every last one of them in minutes. Then what would that have proven?" Godric asked. Amane looked over and noticed sookie and some girl arguing. She smiled. FInally, something interesting. Amane winced as she threw sookie onto the table. Before she could do anything, Godric was there, grabbing her throat.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now." He said it with such authority. Amane couldn't help but think that was hot as she stepped forward to get a better view. "I neither know, nor care, who you are. But in this area, especially this nest, I am the authority, do you understand?" Godric asked.

"Yes sheriff." SHe said. Godric let go of her neck.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous, and loyal human to our kind. ANd yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling wings off for sport. No wonder they hate us." Godric stated.

"She provoked me." She defended. Godric licked his lips and leaned closer.

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snape you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now why is that?" He was starting to sound like a school teacher.

"Its your choise."

"Indeed it is. You are an old vampire, I can tell. You have had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists. You." He said to Bill. "You seem to know her."

"Yes, sheriff." He said.

"Escort her from the nest." Godric demanded.

"Go ahead. I'm fine." Sookie said when bill looked at her.

"I wish you out of my area by dawn." Godric said to the vampire. She slowly walked out of the house. Godric looked over at her.

"I must speak to someone, i will be back shortly." He said, walking back to his chair. She leaned against the wall of the fireplace, as a guy walked up. She recognized him as the guy who shot Newlin. He introduced himself as sookie's brother. They were talking when a guy walked by them.

"Luke, what the fuck?" He asked. The next few moments happened way too fast.

"Can i have your attention, please?" He asked. the room went silent, and Amane noticed Godric walk up next to her. "My name is Luke, and I am a member of the fellowship of the sun, and i have a message for you all, from reverend Steve Newlin." He unzipped his jacket, and Amane watched in horror as he revealed a bomb, strapped with wooden and silver bullets., and silver chains. Her heart stopped as he hit the switch.

* * *

A pair of cold arms were wrapped around her, and a cold body covering her. She had been pulled behind the fireplace. The body pulled back, and she looked up to see Godric. She let out a shaky breath as he looked her up and down, checking for wounds.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She hesitated before nodding. She just survived a bombing. In the one day she had been in Dallas, she was kidnapped, held hostage, threatened, almost in a vampire battle, and then in a bomb. She needed to leave, and fast. He nodded, before talking to a vampire, and getting everyone's attention.

"Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They have been alerted, security is in place." Godric said. Amane rubbed her arms, looking at the ruined house. Everyone filed out. Godric put a hand on her back. "Come, lite en, we should leave." He said, guiding her out. Once outside she moved away from him.

"Im gonna go. I have had too much of...this." She gestured to the ruined house and hurt vampires. "For one day." Godric nodded.

I understand. I apologize for what you went through." He said. "Do you have a way home?" He asked.

"I am just gonna walk." She said, turning to leave.

"No." He grabbed her arm. "I will take you to where you need to go." Amane sighed, before nodding.

* * *

Godric stood on the roof, as eric left, sookie saying she will stay with him.

It won't take long. Not at my age." He said to the blonde waitress

"You know, it wasn't very smart. The Fellowship of the Sun part." Sookie stated.

"I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire any more. Do you believe in God?" He asked, looking at her

"Yes."

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" Godric asked.

"God doesn't punish, God forgives." Sookie stated.

"I don't deserve it. But I hope for it."

"We all do." Sookie explained

"You'll care for him? Eric."

"I'm not sure, you know how he is." Sookie said, obviously not liking the thought

"I can take the blame for that too."

"Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself. Are you very afraid?" Sookie asked, noticing the sun coming up.

"No. No, I'm full of joy" Godric said with a smile.

"But the pain." Sookie said.

"It doesn't hurt." Godric said. More to himself than her, when he noticed he wasn't burning. He watched the sun come over the horizon, his first sunrise in two thousand years. And not an ounce of pain. He watched the sun rise in awe. "I am not burning." He stated, and Sookie gasped.

"But- how?" She asked. Godric thought about it.

"I have heard, if you drink from certain creatures, you will not burn. It is temporary. Minutes at most, but I haven't-" He stopped when it hit him. The only person he had drank from anytime recently was the girl. Amane. And it had been very little blood. He should be burning.

"I- I don't understand, how is the possible." Sookie asked.

"I should be dead." Godric stated. It had to be her. She made him immune. She let him see the sun. He had to find her. If anyone found out, she would be in danger. He turned to Sookie.

"Alert Eric, I will be back soon, if I do not burn." Godric said, before taking off, leaving a very confused blonde standing on the roof. He flew straight to the hotel he had dropped her off at earlier. He walked in, straight to the desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Joule, how can I help you?" The woman asked. Godric smiled kindly.

"I am looking for a friend I dropped off here yesterday. Her name was Amane." Godric stated. The woman smiled.

"I am sorry, Miss. Amane left earlier, about an hour ago." She stated kindly.

"Do you know where she went?" Godric asked.

"No, sir. Probably east though. She does that every year with her friends. They never stay in one place for too long, a few days at most. Sorry I can't help you anymore, sir." She said.

"Okay, thank you." Godric said before leaving. This was not good. If another vampire found out about her, she was good as dead. He stopped outside, looking at the sun. He couldn't help the sense of joy that filled him. He had wished to see the sun for two thousand years. He looked away before heading to the Hotel Carmilla at full speed.

Godric arrived at the hotel in time to see a worse for wear Eric waiting for him. Eric froze staring at him, the look on his face unreadable as he looked at his maker.

"How?" was all he managed to get out.

"Not here my child. In private." Godric stated, before they both whooshed to his room. He sat down while Eric looked at him, clearly impatient. The door opened, and in walked Bill and Sookie. Eric growled at him, but Godric motioned for him to stop.

"The girl, Amane, from yesterday." Godric stated.

"The pretty one, with white hair?" Sookie asked. Godric nodded.

"I believe her blood aloud me to meet the sun. And from what I can tell, it is not as temporary as the other tales I have heard." Godric stated. Eric had an unreadable look on his face.

"If it was her, that aloud you to meet the sun, if anyone finds out, she is in danger." Bill stated.

"I know. I went to get her today, but she is no longer here, she left earlier." Godric stated.

"Well, if in my first day of vampires, i almost got killed from a bomb, I would leave too." Sookie stated.

"The receptionist said she thought she headed east, we must find her." Godric stated. Eric nodded in response. He would do whatever Godric asked.

* * *

_**So let me know what you think! It will get better as we go I promise! Oh, and btw, the cover photo is a picture of Amane xoxo - Sammi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Oh and a pic of Amane's dress is on my profile! Review! I love reviews!**_

* * *

Amane looked at the man sleeping in bed next to her. His shaggy brown hair was muffled from their fun, and stubble scattered across his chin. She had met him at the polo game she had been at the day before. It was the classic rich boys match, but it was a social event that she couldn't miss. She had to keep appearances up.

After the events in Dallas a few months before, she had been out of it. And as a rich heiress to a business tycoon, people noticed. Rumors flew. It had been bad. But now she was back on her feet, and back in the game. And that lead her back to Dallas. The polo game was something she could have missed, but the Gala for one of the charities she represents wasn't. So despite the dread that filled her about the idea of returning to Dallas, she did it anyways.

And that led her to where she was now. In bed with Jack. Or Sam. Or...hell she didn't know his name. He wasn't even one of the rich boys on the polo team, he was the cowboy stable hand. Classic cowboy with abs to die for. He had been fun, but it was definitely time to leave. She needed sleep before the Gala, and she never slept with the men she fucked. Never.

So she got out of the bed, putting back on her outfit from the game, grabbing her shoes, and heading to the door. She stepped outside of the house, putting her shoes on before heading to her car. She got into the camaro, quickly driving away from the ranch, and the guy she was sure she wouldn't see again.

She drove through the streets of Dallas, heading for her overly posh hotel. In her opinion, it was too close to the Hotel Carmilla for her liking, but she couldn't really complain. It was where the Gala was being held, and not staying there would look bad. But then again she wasn't sure why she was worried, why would the vampires come after her anyways?

She still didn't want to see them though. So it made her nervous about the Gala. She knew for a fact that vampires were invited. She hoped that.. oh what were their names... Eric and Godric... weren't there. She wanted to put that all behind her. She sighed as she pulled up the the valet, handing him her keys before heading inside. It was about eight AM. Thankfully she didn't need to get ready for the gala until around three PM. She headed up to her room, the penthouse suite, and fell onto the bed, barely kicking off her heels before falling asleep.

* * *

Amane stood in front of the mirror, looking herself over. She had her stylist put her hair in curls, cascading like a waterfall of snowflakes. She was dressed in a gorgeous sparkling Ivory gown, that showed her back and just the right amount of cleavage. She had a matching handbag and heels, taking her normal 5'2 height to an even 5'7. Satisfied with her appearance, she headed out of the suite, and to the elevator. On the way down, the doors opened, and a familiar face stepped in.

"Ah, Amane, How nice to see you. You look lovely!" Mr. Richards, a rather wealthy businessman, greeted. Amane smiled back.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. New suit?" She asked.

"Yes it is. Armani." He smiled.

"And where is your wife. And you son?" She asked.

"Downstairs. Seems like I took too long getting ready for their liking." He laughed. Amane laughed lightly as the doors opened on the ground floor. He held out a hand, stopping the doors from closing. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." She said, walking out of the elevator and to the ballroom, greeting anyone who greeted her as she made her way. She walked inside to see the grand room. There were at least a hundred people there. Good, meant more money to the charity. She walked over to the stage, were announcements and the silent auction would be held. She smiled at George, the event host.

"Ah, Ms. Yuricami, you are obviously the jewel of the ball tonight!" He greeted with a broad smiled, kissing her cheeks. She smiled back.

"Thank you, george. This is amazing, you always have the best events." She stated with a smile.

"You are too kind darling. Now I made setting according to importance, so you have the best table. But I need to ask, how do you feel about vampires?" He asked her.

"You know I am good with them, why?" She asked.

"Well, some important, and most importantly, very wealthy ones, are here, and you are by far one of the wealthiest, and most accepting person at this event, so I put them at your table. I hope you don't mind, I know you were supposed to sit with the Smiths." Amane smiled.

"Its fine george, just point me in the direction of my table already." She laughed. He pointed her towards the table towards the center, one of the best tables. She smiled before heading down there. She made it to her table with ease, but froze when she got there. She cursed under her breathe.

"Now thats not very ladylike." The all too familiar blonde vampire said, standing up, towering over her even though she was in heels. It took everything she had not to glare at him as he pulled out her chair for her. She sat down, and he pushed it in.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't a coincidence?" She asked, looking at the vampires at her table. It was Godric, Eric, and Isabelle. They were all dressed to the nines, in expensive suits and a gorgeous gown.

"Because it is not, lite en." Godric stated. Amane sighed, placing her clutch on the table.

"Look, no offense, but I want to put all of that in the past, like it never happened." She stated. Eric rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that will happen." He practically mocked.

"Eric." Godric said it in a calm voice, but Eric knew he was meant to be silent.

"After you left, we found out something that could put you in danger if the wrong people find out." Isabelle stated.

"What?" Amane asked.

"No here. It is too public." Godric stated. Amane rolled her eyes. Of course it wasn't going to be easy.

"Then lets go somewhere more private." Amane said, standing up. Godric and Isabelle quickly followed, Eric taking his time. Amane made her way out of the room, greeting and reassuring people that she would be back. The group quickly made it to the elevator. Once inside it was silent. But that didn't last long.

"You sure were hard to find." Eric stated. Amane glanced at him, annoyed.

"I never really stay in one place." She responded. Eric looked at her, tilting his head like a confused dog.

"And why is that?"

"Never found anything that made me want to stay." She told him, as the doors opened and they went to her suite. Once inside they all sat in the lounge. It was silent for a moment.

"You are not human." Amane raised a white eyebrow at Godric's statement.

"Yea. I am." She assured them, Isabel sighed. THis was going to take time. Time, she currently didn't have.

"Before you get into this, I have to go. Sorry my king, but I have to get back. I will see you soon." She said, and with a nod from Godric, she was gone. AMane was confused.

"King? I thought you were a sheriff." SHe said. Eric rolled his eyes, leaning back and getting comfortable.

"I was. After you left, I resigned, and planned to meet the sun." Godric explained.

"Meet the sun? As in... suicide?" She asked. He nodded.

"Indeed."

"THen what stopped you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Godric told her.

"What- then how are you still here?" She asked.

"I did not burn. I resisted the sun."

"And that made you king, how?" She asked.

"A daywalker is considered extremely powerful, it has been nothing but a myth for ages. Having one turn up, they immediately wanted him in power, thus making him the king of Texas." Eric explained, looking bored.

"But Texas doesn't have a king. We are a democracy." She said.

"Not for vampires." Eric stated.

"Ugh- what- nevermind. What does this have to do with me?"

"I believe it was your blood that enabled me to meet the sun." Godric stated. He continued before she could say anything. "If it is, you are in danger. Vampires are in a frenzy trying to figure out how I did it. If they find out it is you, they will hunt you down, and kill you. Or worse."

"Your joking? Am I supposed to believe that my blood, which you had very little of in the whole creepily licking it off of my arm way, allowed you to be immune to sunlight?" She asked incredulously. Godric just nodded. Amane scoffed.

"Please get out." She said. Eric growled, standing up so fast her eyes couldn't catch it. Godric reacted just as quickly, standing, putting an arm on his chest to stop him.

"Let us leave." He said. Godric knew it was a lot to take in, and denial was normal. She needed time. Eric growled, but left anyways, leaving Amane to digest what they just told her.

* * *

Amane awoke sometime later. She never went back to the Gala, not knowing if they were there or not. She had changed, wearing only her bra and panties and a silk robe. She got out of her bed. It was still dark out. Joy. She made her way to the kitchen in her suite. She needed coffee, she would be on the road soon, probably never to return to Dallas.

Eric watched her leave the room and go to the kitchen from the shadows. Godric had him watching over her. Granted, he probably didn't want him in her suite, but he didn't care. The girl was important. And beautiful. If hr blood really had the power to give a vampire the ability to day walk, she had to be an extremely powerful creature. And he couldn't risk losing her again. He knew she was going to run. Probably never coming back to Dallas, or Texas. There was no doubt.

Amane smiled at the smell of her coffee. It always relaxed her. The relaxment as short lived as a cold arm wrapped around her waist, and an equally cold hand covered her mouth. SHe screamed as she was dragged effortlessly to her bed. She felt herself get flung onto the bed, and a weight pinned her down before she could react. She looked up to see Eric.

"What the hell are you..?" She didn't get the chance to finish as he bit his arm, and put the bleeding arm to her mouth. She clamped her mouth shut, her eyes widening. What the hell was he doing?

"Drink." It was a demon as he covered her nose. There was no point in struggling, she needed to breathe. She drank the blood, a vile feeling in her stomach. It was surprisingly good, but she forced herself not to drink much. There had to be a reason he was doing this, and it couldn't be good for her. He pulled his arms back staring down at her with a wicked smirk as he straddled her waist. She glared up at him.

"Now, no matter where you run, I will find you." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. And with that he was gone. As if he had never even been there. As Amane lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling with a sick feeling in her stomach, she could only think of one thing. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

_** SO yea, slightly AU but i figured if Godric lived, he would definatly be in some powerful position, why not king?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**IM BACKKKKK! So sorry for the horridly long gap between updates. But all is well I am back and will be updating ALL of my stories. Sorry again for the wait, life got in the way. This chapter is short, but the next will be longer. xoxo- Sammi**

* * *

Amane walked into the hotel room laughing, hands grabbing her waist, and lips attacking her neck. She laughed again and pulled away, heading for the bedroom, slowly unzipping her dress. She heard him coming behind her, obviously enjoying the view. The dress dropped to the floor, and in an instant she was on the bed, with him above her.

"You are mine." Eric said kissing her deeply.

Amane shot awake. God that was the third dream like that this week, and it was starting to get disturbing. She got out of bed, her body covered in sweat. She groaned, heading for the shower. Once clean, she grabbed a fashionable black dress from her closet with a cute belt and got dresses, with some red pumps, and red clutch. She left the room, heading for the lobby. Once downstairs, she headed for her destination, opting to walk rather than get a cab.

As she walked a rose appeared in front of her. She followed the arm, finding it attached to Godric. He smiled at her.

"It matches your shoes." He said She grabbed rose.

"Noted. How did you find me." She said curtly.

"My son told me where to find you. I have had him keeping tabs on you." He said with a smile.

"Your son?" She asked skeptically.

"Eric. I sired him." Godric stated. Amane flinched at the name.

"Does my child unnerve you?" Godric asked.

"If a vampire broke into your hotel room and forced his blood down your throat, you would be unnerved to." Amane growled, glaring. Godric froze, stopping her with him.

"When did this happen?" He asked, a hard look on his face.

" The night of the gala. stop acting like you do not know." Amane glared.

"I did not. I apologize for what he did to you, and I assure you he will be punished."

"Oh, how reassuring, your gonna send him to his room." Amane snarked, starting to walk again.

"Actually, the appropriate punishment is to have his fangs removed. Amane froze, turning to stare at him.

"You are going to... de-fang him? Won't that like... kill him or something?" She asked.

"They will grow back in about four days. For those four days he will starve." Godric answered.

"How... cheery." Amane said, continueing walking.

"There are side effects from the blood I must warn you about." Godric asked.

"Side effects?" Amane asked.

"Not here." Godric said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her to him, and with that they were gone, moving at an inhuman speed. Within a minute, they were outside of an hotel room.

"Where-?" Before she could finish and they were in the room.

"I apologize but we must speak in private. This is the only place that that can be guaranteed." Godric stated. Amane scowled, looking around the finely, yet darkly, decorated hotel room. It was obviously a vampire hotel room, with Triple soundproofing.

"I was going somewhere." She stated.

"And you will get there, please, take a seat." He said, gesturing to the chair. Amane sighed, setting the rose on the table before sitting. She looked at Godric expectantly.

"One of the side effects you have most likely already experienced. You will feel attracted to Eric. Especially in your dreams." Amane groaned as he said that. That sure explained it.

"What else?" Amane asked.

"He will know where you are. And what you are feeling." Amane looked at him with a glare.

"For how long?" She asked.

"The exact time is unknown. A month. Or two. Possibly more." Godric stated.

"Great. Just Great." Amane said sarcastically stated. The vampires were getting to close to her for her liking. She was tired of it. She hated anything supernaturally. And she needed to get away. But she couldn't. She literally couldn't. What the bloody hell. She glared at godric. If he kept popping up he would find out. And she couldn't risk that. He was already too close, considering he had her blood. She knew why it happened. Why he could walk in the sun, but she was NOT going to tell him. If she did who knew what would happen. God they would never leave her alone.

"You are most likely scared.-" Amane cut him off.

'I'm not scared. I want you to leave me alone." She growled. This was getting to be too much.

"I can not."

"Pretty sure you can." She stated.

"I think another vampire knows. And I believe he is coming after you." Godric stated.

"The let him. Leave me alone. I won't ask again. You know nothing about me Godric. And I guarantee you sure as hell aren't ready to find out. So stop trying." She said, getting up and leaving. Godric sighed letting her leave. She didn't understand what kind of trouble she was in. The entire vampire world could come after her at any moment. But judging from her reaction, she knew more about just what she was then she was letting on. And he was determined to figure it out and save her After all, she technically saved him.


End file.
